


【狼队】许愿灯

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 船长 Logan x 灯神 Scott





	【狼队】许愿灯

【狼队】许愿灯

 

这盏灯是Logan清理旧物的时候从他的柜子里面翻出来的。他不知道自己什么时候买的它，它看起来太老旧了，盖满了灰尘的金色灯身上用红色油漆画了道弯弯曲曲的弧线，式样也是复古的造型。没有人会想要用这个古旧的东西照明，他应该把它直接丢进垃圾箱。  
但是Logan把它摆在了桌子上。这盏灯的底端都被磕的有点不平了，正歪歪扭扭的站在那儿。它的样子更像是个打火机，大小就算了，不太方便携带的样子。  
Logan伸手捏了捏它的灯帽，那玩意儿似乎是被焊死了，漆在灯身上的红线从那里一直延伸下来，Logan顺着摸了下去，直到他的手擦过了红线消失的灯嘴。  
一个穿着怪异的黑色连体紧身衣戴着一副护目镜的家伙呼的一下从那个黑色的小孔里钻了出来，他被自己栖身地方的灰尘呛得咳嗽了一声，抬起头来看到了眼前的Logan又忍不住发出了一声叹息。他的视线在Logan看不见的地方移来移去，最后终于停留在了那盏灯上。  
「您好，亲爱的Master，我是您的灯神，您可以叫我Scott…我可以满足您的三个愿望。」那个自称Scott的家伙用着平铺直叙的语气公事公办的说，他伸手扶了下架在鼻梁上的护目镜，低头却瞧见Logan还维持着把手指搭在灯身上的动作忍不住皱了皱眉毛，「把手拿开……Master。别再摸着我了。」他弯弯嘴角露出犬齿，眼睛里闪动着带点威胁的光芒。他的新主人看起来像台会行走的留声机，穿着老派还一身灰尘，留着上个世纪的小混混都不屑一顾的奇怪发型，鬓角都快要和胡子相接了。  
被个自我清洁都做不好的男人抚摸的感觉一点都不好。  
「不需要。」眼前的男人从衣兜里摸出来了根雪茄点上。他干脆把灯抓到了自己手上把玩起来，让那个不算大的物件在手指上翻滚。  
「……什么？」灯神被那些随之而来的触感搞得大脑当机了一秒。  
「我说我不需要许愿，小精灵。」灯终于又回到了桌子上，Scott长出了一口气，但是下一秒他就生气的发现自己的底端居然歪歪扭扭的，根本没办法摆平。再扣一分，他怒气冲冲的想，居然把我保存成了这样。  
「……我是灯神。」他尽量缓和着语气别让那些磨牙声把这个看起来无比糟糕的新主人吓跑，他能帮对方施一个让他光鲜亮丽的小咒语，他看起来非常需要这个，「您不用那么急着拒绝我。想想看，我可以让您长命百岁，」Scott努力让他的笑容挂上了点引诱的味道，「或者改变您的生活，或者一个您心目中的漂亮姑娘，在您需要的任何时候。」他朝着不怎么好说话的男人眨眨眼睛，但是这个动作被隐藏在了他的护目镜底下，让Logan觉得眼前的是个笑的无比谄媚的笨蛋，「我能知道您的名字吗？」  
「当然不行，你这个可疑的家伙，肯定会想要我的灵魂做交换。」Logan干脆利落的拒绝了他，他把吐出来的烟吹到了眼前男人的脸上，并为之咧开嘴，「电视里都是这么演的。」  
Scott伸手挡了一下被吹到眼前的烟雾，他挥了挥手指把那些恼人的小灰尘送走，连同他的新主人身上的那些，「我们和恶魔干的活计是不一样的，我们的愿望清单里可不包括任何形式的夺取别人生命。」  
他有点开始想念他上一个女主人了，那姑娘留着一头漂亮的红色长发，待人接物都那样的温柔，她把它郑重其事的放在了自己房间的床头上，还会对着他露出甜美的笑容和说晚安。大家都喜欢他，自己简直也要爱上她了，如果不是最后她许了个破坏协议的愿望的话——  
Logan为他的动作讶异的挑了下眉，他把雪茄掐灭在那盏灯的旁边（Scott看着他的这个动作多半是瞪了他一眼），他稍微观察了一下这个小精灵的样子，和想象中的书里写着的都不太一样。  
那家伙有一头棕色的卷发，额前有没梳好的一绺调皮的挂在他的护目镜旁边，那个透着点红色光芒的眼镜差不多盖掉了他半张脸，让人没办法看到他的眼睛，而下半张脸的弧线倒是不错，脸颊稍稍凹进去了一点，抿紧的嘴角展示出来了有点坚毅的表情。  
Logan在脑子里快速的过了几个念头，忽然露出了一个在对方看起来有点猥琐的笑容，「喂小精灵，我听说你们都是没有性别的，你呢？」  
「我是灯神。」Scott不厌其烦的重复道，Logan脸上的那个笑容简直伤到了他的眼睛，「让您失望了，我是雄性。」  
Logan咀嚼了一下他话里的意思，「你们小精灵是像蜜蜂那样分成雌雄，还是你是特殊的？」  
「……我是灯神。」Scott抽了抽嘴角，「我们在想要拥有性别的时候会自行选择的。」他盯了对方对方一会儿，忽然伸手摸了摸自己的眼镜框，「我能感觉到您的不满意，Master，您可以随便许三个愿望把我送回去——」  
Logan发出了wow的惊叹声，他站起来凑近了他的小精灵闻了一下，Scott毫不躲闪的站在那儿，只是在Logan忽然接近他的时候反射性的抽了下肩膀。他意外的发现新主人虽然看起来不修边幅但是味道居然还不错。  
「所以你们那些个，不许满愿望就会一直被留在这儿的规定是真的？」  
Scott深吸了一口气，他的新主人身上的味道正在随着他的靠近而猛烈的灌进他的鼻腔里，充满野性像一匹孤狼。他有点儿喜欢这个了。  
Scott伸手在对方疑惑的注视下把他推离了自己一点，他都忘了自己有多久没有接触到人类了，在他完成了上一个主人的愿望之后，在他被锁进储物柜暗不见天的那些日子。每一次迁徙他都像是不被需要的物品，被随意丢在角落里，随着马车货车或者别的什么车的晃动被磕坏底座，挤歪灯帽。他出神的盯着Logan的手指，它们刚才擦过了灯嘴把他从黑暗里解救了出来。  
他不想那么快就回去那里。  
「是真的。」他让手指不自觉的在对方肩膀上掐紧，尽力做出无所谓的表情，「如果您想要把我送回去只需要——」  
「说点实话，我的小精灵。」Logan把他的手从自己肩膀上拿下来，凑到鼻尖呼吸了一下，「你才不想回去，我闻得出来。」他朝着对方露出一点得意洋洋的笑容。  
「我是灯神。」Scott放弃了把手指从他的禁锢里抽回来的举动，他有点不安的咬住了自己的嘴唇内部，根本猜不透他即将面对着什么。他能感觉到新主人隐藏在外表底下的恶质，像是找到了一件新的玩具。  
「我叫Logan，请多指教？」  
一个轻飘飘的吻擦过他的手背，Scott在对方发出的低沉笑声里全身的汗毛都竖了起来。

***

「我们得先解决一点儿关键的事情。」Logan松开了Scott的手，他抓了抓头发，左顾右盼了一下。Scott随着他的视线也转动了一下脑袋，他还维持着卡壳在那里的动作，直到Logan又重新向他走过来才惊醒了似得，他说的话又差点让他蹦了起来。  
「衣服脱掉。」他的新主人用手指在空气里划动了下，Scott反射性的后退了一步，Logan隔着那双护目镜都能感觉他诡异的视线投射，他哭笑不得的歪了下脑袋，伸手在离他有点距离的地方比划了一下，「你不会想要穿着这个跟我出门吧？」  
Scott扯了扯衣领，他都忘了这身衣服到底是几个世纪以前的主人送给他的了，也许是他们灯神的统一着装，他从有印象开始就一直穿着它。  
「我们要出门？」他不确定的问道。Logan正在把自己的衣柜拉开，Scott看到了里面的一大堆——一模一样的白色背心，就像他现在穿着的这件，像是某个超市大减价时候淘来的批量生产产品，左边还挂着几件款式差不多的夹克。他隔着自己的主人都能闻到那种老旧的气息。但是Logan的手指在那里停留了几秒就把它们全都翻开了，他把压在底下的另外一件白色的衬衣拽了出来，转身递到了灯神的手上。Scott长出了一口气，这件看起来好了点，布料摸起来也舒服很多，挂在袖口上的标签显示这还是件名牌货。Scott有点好奇的挑了下眉毛，连同Logan递过来的那条裤子都和他的整个衣橱格格不入，但是Logan在他张口前推了他一把，他退了几步然后随着对方的动作走出卧室钻进了间小了一点的房间。  
他的小精灵对这个房间的那些蓝白颜色的瓷砖一点也不欣赏。Logan有点无奈的闻到了这个气息，Scott转过头来瞧了他一眼，他的嘴角都挂上了点嘲讽的笑容，「不得不说，Master，您的品味。」他耸了下肩膀，Logan在心里对他比了个中指。  
「对个浴室不要要求那么多，小精灵。你们大长老没有教过你尊重吗？」  
「受过良好教育的Master一定知道频繁的对着别人喊出错误的称呼是不礼貌的。」  
「闭嘴。」Logan抓起挂在一边的毛巾丢到Scott的脸上，这个该死的小精灵一定有大概几个世纪没有和别人说过话了，简直啰嗦又讨厌。  
Logan大概为他描述了一下如何使用这里面的洗浴工具，比如拧开淋浴的开关调节水温，Scott对着这些新潮的东西发出惊讶的赞叹声，他盯着那个热水器说了好几次厉害的火焰魔法，直到他手指摸上去的地方出现了冰晶才让Logan一巴掌拍开。Logan又给他指了指摆在一边盛放着沐浴露和洗发液的瓶子，那些液体滴到Scott的手上差点让他蹦起来，「像是巨龙的口水。」Scott捻着手指上的液体不快的说，「有点恶心。还有股古怪的气味。」他在Logan朝他比手画脚的时候立刻把抱着的衣服横到了自己胸前，「抹到头上。不，想都别想。」  
这个反应让Logan一下子乐了起来，他迅速的抢过Scott抱着的衣服丢到外面的洗衣篮里，Scott抓着自己黑色制服的拉链在和他做殊死的搏斗，「我自己可以洗澡！」他大声说，「也不需要这些恶心的小玩意儿。」  
「不不，我得帮你适应这个。」Logan乐不可支的反驳道，他和Scott正在努力争夺衣袖的所有权，灯神脸上的表情像是世界末日。  
「您不能强迫我做这个，Master！」Scott更大限度的扬高了声调。  
「你就不能像个讨人喜欢的家养小精灵吗？」Logan把脚踝上的最后那点布料从他身上扒掉，然后挂着一脸恶质的笑容拧开了开关。「我是灯神。」Scott回答道。他几乎是在感受到水流的一瞬间松开手，他捂住自己的眼睛几秒，手再移开的时候原本戴在那里的护目镜已经变成了防水的黑色款，他气恼的透过那抹黑色瞪了他的新主人一眼，然后认命的被他按坐在了淋浴的底下，那些洗发水带着一股难以言喻的气味覆盖了他的头发，他感到额前的一些正在顺着眉骨滑下来。这多余的份量绝对是Logan的恶作剧。  
「怎么样。也没有想象中的恶心吧？」Logan在他看不见的高度得意洋洋的说。他手底下的头发正在被他搓揉的拼命泛起泡沫，让Scott看起来像是带了一款爆炸式的白色假发。  
「您说的都对。」Scott温和的回答道，同时表示态度的还有他手里攥碎了的那块肥皂。Logan丝毫不怀疑如果他眼睛里能射出光线，自己大概已经身首异处了。  
「接受一点新鲜的东西，kid。」Logan吹着口哨按摩他的头皮。  
「买了一柜子同款白色背心的人可没权利说这话。」Scott在护目镜底下翻了个白眼。而Logan的回答是直接冲到他头上的水流，Scott看到被洗掉的白色泡沫顺着水一直流走，感觉头上的负重感减轻了不少才松了口气。然后花洒被塞进了他的手里，他转过头看到背心湿了一半的新主人拽着自己的衣服朝他歪了下脑袋，「接下来的自己解决，小精灵。」他说，「我可不喜欢看男人的裸体。」  
「感谢您的馈赠。」Scott干巴巴的说，「还有我是灯神。」

Scott带着Logan常用的沐浴液味道从他身后靠近过来的时候，他正坐在前厅里无聊的按着遥控器换台。Scott低声喊了他一句，然后在对方转过来的视线里有点不安的拽了拽衬衣的下摆，那条黑色西装长裤还挂在他的手臂上。  
「太大了，Master。」他局促的说，「裤子也是。」那件衬衣比他大了整整两个size，Scott把最上面的那颗纽扣扣紧都没办法阻止敞开的领口时不时的歪到一边，过大的袖口随着动作从他的胳膊上滑下来，把他的手指吞进去了一半，至于下摆，已经差不多盖过他半条大腿了。Logan注意到他的护目镜已经恢复到了日常的款式，只不过范围大了一圈，把脸颊都遮住了一大部分。  
「看来我们还得买点衣服。」Logan评价道。

***

他们一起从屋子里走了出去，Scott还是穿上了那条裤子，Logan给他找了条皮带，那玩意儿让裤腰牢牢的挂在他的胯骨上，让他觉得自己像是被套进了一个黑白相加的面口袋。  
「您以前一定有三百磅重。」Scott跟在Logan的身后嘀咕着，他提着自己松松垮垮的裤腿以免走路的时候被它们绊倒，这动作有点滑稽，Logan简直无法停止脸上的那个笑容。  
Logan开了车出来，坐在副驾驶席上的Scott有点好动的到处摸来摸去。他对一拉就关紧的门锁有点感兴趣，座椅的触感也不错，Logan发动车子的时候吓了他一跳，他盯着后视镜里的景色慢慢合上了嘴。  
「哇哦。」他最后评价道，「完美的工具。」  
叼着雪茄的Logan转头过来瞄了他一眼，「在精灵森林你们大概是骑马的？」  
「不，我们是…」Scott伸手在背后比划了一下，那个动作让Logan忍不住想象了几秒，然后为它愉悦的吹了声口哨。  
他们开过几个街区进了闹市，Logan先找了家男装店停下来。从试衣间走出来的Scott看起来终于顺眼了许多，Logan没让他脱掉那件新换上的衬衣，只是示意他把最上面那颗被扣紧的纽扣解开。他们把正装区扫荡了一遍，Logan又去休闲区给他抱了几件T恤，Scott悄悄的把另外两件和Logan体型差不多的衣服也塞进了购物袋里。结账的时候前台小姐来回扫视了他们几眼，然后露出了公式化的笑容。  
「请问两位是现金还是刷卡？」  
「刷卡。」Logan叼着烟从口袋里掏出了他鼓鼓囊囊的钱包，Scott意外的发现他的新主人还挺有钱，那钱包里多得是大钞，还有几张看起来就价值不菲的vip卡，信用卡还他妈是黑色的。这让怀疑的目光到他们离开了那家店都没有从Logan身上移开，Logan受不了的转身回去一把抓住了Scott的手腕把他拽回了车里。  
「你到底想说什么，slim。」Logan不耐烦的拉开了车门。  
Scott抱着那堆衣服迟疑了一秒，「您是不是在做什么非法的勾当？」  
「我的工作正派的很。」Logan哼了哼，对Scott比了个上车的手势。  
「我们的愿望清单里不包括这个。」Scott警惕的说，「您想要洗白得用别的方法。」  
「给我——上车——」Logan抓过他抱着的那堆衣服扔到了后座上。他在Scott的念叨里终于开到了超市的门口，灯神没能说服他去投案自首，他想要把Scott的嘴巴贴上封条。  
Logan锁上车率先大步往前走去，Scott亦步亦趋的追在他的身后，他发觉附近的人流变多之后不得不压低了声音。Logan觉得他的小精灵大概受到过不错的教育，他满口道理的让Logan连反驳都找不到词句。他好像说的都对但其实有什么地方又不太对劲，比如他始终觉得Logan是个走私刀剑的奸商，在南非有几块地皮，手下都是些脸上带着刀疤的硬汉，会在探险的时候一边大喊一边用宽刃刀驱逐史莱姆。见了鬼了。  
Logan把一个购物筐塞到了Scott的手上，后者没让他失望的抱紧了那个篮子。他一边听着对方的絮叨，一边把一堆麦片盒子丢到那里面，直到Scott觉察到了怀里的重量才闭上了嘴。那个筐里已经堆了好几斤苹果七八盒麦片几加仑的牛奶和一大块牛肉。  
「要来点切片面包吗，小精灵。」Logan愉快的回过头来，「抹果酱的那一种。」  
Scott腾出手来按了一下护目镜的边框。  
他想要和他的新主人讨论一下购物时候的分工合作问题，但是Logan拐过了海产区，他站在早餐特卖的位置挑挑拣拣，而Scott一下子就被不远处的香味吸引了，迈不开步的那一种。等Logan注意到身边变得安静的时候，他的小精灵已经站在离他几步远的位置，把购物筐放在脚边，愉快的品尝起了试吃的新款蛋糕。那边的导购是个棕发的漂亮姑娘，她把剩余的那块蛋糕切了好大一部分给他，正因为Scott的至高评论而咯咯笑个不停。  
「不得不说，这绝对是我吃过最棒的东西。」Scott用叉子拧动着上层的奶油，「什么样的厨师能做出这样的食物呢。这一定是上帝的恩赐。」  
刚走过来的Logan被他酸掉了几颗牙，（「你应该去开个唱诗班。」）他对这种甜食完全没辙，但还是示意导购姑娘包了一个完整的递给Scott。后者正在将盘子里的最后一块塞进嘴里，他看Logan的眼神已经变得有点崇拜了。  
「代替教授赞扬您的慷慨，Master。」  
「教授是谁？我为什么需要他的赞扬？」

他们绕过一片零食区，Scott又被塞了了几块试吃的糖在手上，然后他们折了回去，在Scott殷勤的眼神里将那几大包的甜食统统塞进了购物筐里。导购员尽职尽责的推荐了他们一款新的盒装巧克力，Logan开始为他们购物筐的重量感到担心了。等到他皱着眉把那盒白巧克力装进筐里的时候，忽然感觉脸颊的位置被什么戳了一下。  
Scott正抱着两个袋装的棒棒糖，然后把零散的那支草莓味的举到他的脸颊旁。Logan朝他目露凶光，Scott弯起嘴角亮出了他的一颗虎牙。  
那个篮子已经满的快要鼓起来了，Logan在附近找到个被人遗弃的购物车，减轻了负担的两个人又莫名其妙的多拿了一袋奶茶和布丁，Scott对那个软绵绵会弹跳的东西的惊讶不已，Logan在对方发出评论之前拽着他的衬衣后领把他提到了蔬菜区，Scott比手画脚了一番说明他对火系法术使用的还算不错，Logan伸手按住他的脑袋转过去，提醒他附近就有个烹饪用的锅。  
「我对现在的技术表示叹服。」Scott看着从那里翻起来的土豆片张口结舌，Logan一把抓住了他想要触摸锅面的手指。「我应该学习一下这个，Master。」Scott转过头来认真的说。  
于是他们拖着好几大包的购物袋从超市里走了出来，Logan提了比较重的那几个，他向着发出抗议的Scott展示了一下手臂上的肌肉，Scott抱着两盒纸抽眯起了眼睛，「我觉得您有点种族歧视。」他嘀咕着，Logan把一大袋装满了甜食的购物袋挂在了他的手臂上。  
他们在回家的路上又挑了几本烹饪食谱，Logan打电话订了组料理工具套装，店家贴心的附赠了一款洗碗机。把袖子挽到手腕正在帮忙往下搬东西的Scott对这次出行表达了满意，家里那个没什么东西的冰箱被他们填满了，Logan不知道小精灵是不是需要吃东西，但显然他喜欢甜食融化在嘴巴里的感觉，厨房也丰富多彩起来，Scott清理掉了柜子里的一部分白色背心，那里的夹层还放了几套蓝白色的军装。他在整理房间之前一直怀疑这个家到底是怎么住人的，它看起来空空荡荡的就像个歇脚点。  
接着电话的Logan从前厅走过来，Scott正为他太不在意生活质量而感到生气，他回过头来瞪了他的新主人一眼，视线相交的时候Logan忽然露出了一个笑容。  
「好的，再见。」Logan挂断电话，对着Scott做了个走的手势，「鉴于你还没时间钻研透那几本食谱，我们大概要叫外卖了。」他抓住Scott抛过来的一件衣服，「还有点事得告诉你。」

***

灯神是不需要食物的类神族。他们被唤醒前意识被阻隔在栖身的灯里，可以维持长时间的休眠状态，唤醒之后则会和栖身的灯进行精神联结，并依附于主人身上的精神磁场和情绪波动获得能量，可以达成的愿望基本为这些能量的具现化体现方式。这些能量的体现以三个为终结，不被消耗完毕无法关闭依附的状态。每一个灯神身上都有一个在达成全部愿望之后保护他们回到灯神森林的通道开关，这个通道在完成愿望前被开启的话会被默认为透露方位的背叛者，而被永久封锁。

***

Logan往自己的嘴巴里塞了一口面条，坐在他面前的Scott正抱着一本食谱窝在那里，偶尔才抬起头看他一眼，然后迅速的往本子上记着什么东西。Logan往那里探头了一下，然后伸手拍了一下他的脑袋。  
Master的进食方式是只为填饱肚子的囫囵吞枣型。  
Master不爱吃洋葱和青椒。  
但是蘑菇似乎又很喜欢。  
一个挑食的讨厌鬼。  
Logan哭笑不得的放下了叉子，Scott也很快住了笔，他用牙咬着笔帽把那里扣上，然后把他的笔记本也合了起来。他能感觉到Logan想要和他说话的认真劲，于是表情也忍不住变得有点严肃了。  
「我们五天后得出门。」Logan开口，他把吃空了的餐盘推到一边然后点起了一根雪茄，「朋友要我用自己的船护送个上面的人，这次差不多得漂三个礼拜。」  
Scott在护目镜后面瞪圆了眼睛，他把那本食谱啪的一声扣在了桌子上，「您是海盗？」他绞尽脑汁的选择着词语，「走私商！偷渡的蛇头！」他又一下子陷入了新主人是个有钱的坏蛋的妄想里，追着正派的男主角喊打喊杀的那一种。  
「让你的脑袋停下来。」Logan从口袋里掏出来了个棒棒糖丢过去，接住了那根甜食的Scott觉得自己简直就在被逗弄，「我是好的那一种，好吗，别满脑子都在琢磨我该怎么漂白上岸了。」  
Scott沮丧的叹了口气，他心里那点正义的火苗还没有熄灭，「没关系。」他说，「我会负责任的盯着您的。」  
「问题就在这。」Logan打断了他，「这次因为有个大人物所以上船的名单已经全部排查确定过了，你得用个别的方法来跟我上去。」他把手臂撑在了桌面上，Scott在对方的注视下忍不住向后倾了一点，他觉得Logan的眼神看起来有点促狭。  
「我不能和您一起走上去？」Scott咀嚼了一下他话里的意思提出了问题。  
Logan点了点头，「所以你是要回到灯里还是？」  
Scott在听到那个单词的时候轻微的颤抖了一下，他不安的移动了一下自己的眼珠，Logan正死死的盯着他，直到他无可奈何的垂下了肩膀，「我可以…」他在伸手空中比划了一下，然后在对方不解的视线里深深叹了口气。  
浅红色的亮点在Scott的手心里汇聚了起来，他把那只手伸到Logan的眼前打了个响指，那抹红色在一瞬间就从他的手中蔓延出来，覆盖了他的全身。等到烟雾全部消散干净，Logan才发现他的小精灵已经站在他眼前不远的桌子上，身高差不多有他半个手掌大小。  
缩小了的Scott头顶像是昆虫一样支出了一对触角，他有些拘谨又试图维持镇定的拽了拽自己的衣服，背后的三对透明翅膀不适应的扇动了一下。  
Scott把抱着的那根棒棒糖费劲的放回到包装袋里，Logan的心里立刻过了好几百条的弹幕，下一秒另一个声音在他的脑袋里响起，【我听得见，Master。】Logan发现Scott正在用脚蹭着桌子掩饰尴尬，【我这个状态和您的心灵是相通的。我才没有觉得不好意思。】  
「这个大小没问题（这样子有点…不，非常可爱。）。」Logan点了点头，「你可以维持这样多久（还不赶快飞到我肩膀上来。）？」  
Scott从桌子上飞了起来，透明的翅膀在他的背后挥出了几道残影，个头太小让他的五官看起来有点模糊，抿成一条直线的嘴角大概可以感觉到他不怎么开心，【我再说一次，我都听得见。包括您觉得几个月前约会的那些女友都没有我可爱火辣的念头也是。】  
Logan咳了一声，他伸手摸了摸Scott的触角，Scott立刻捂住了自己的脑袋，他没办法在他和新主人之间划出阻隔，只能动手稍微阻挡一下他。Logan动作大一点都能直接把自己捏爆，他还没什么办法反抗。  
【Master…stop……】  
觉察到抗议的Logan停止了他稍微有点侵犯的举动，【抱歉。】他想，然后让Scott站在了他的手背上。  
【我可以一直维持这样，如果您想的话…】  
【只要上了船就可以了。】Logan移动他的手让Scott可以从那里跳到他的肩膀上，着陆的时候有点滑，让Scott反射性的拽住了他的衣领，头顶的触角从他的下巴擦过去，Logan把头转了过来，【不…还得进到房间里。】  
近距离的接触他的主人让他身上的味道充满了鼻腔，Scott舒服的哼了一声，不由自主的把头贴过去在对方的脸颊旁蹭了蹭。下一秒他就挂着一脸难以言喻的表情从那里移开，【真不敢相信，Master！】他在Logan的思想里尖叫，然后挥动翅膀从他的肩膀上飞起来，【您真……】他受不了的在远离Logan的位置打了个响指，变回原本体型的Scott头也不回的冲进了卧室里，把门紧紧的锁了起来。  
Logan抓了抓头发，好吧，他刚才是不小心让一点不得了的思想蹦出了他的脑袋，谁知道呢。

***

Scott没有躲他多久，几个小时之后他就小心翼翼的打开房门，在Logan的招呼下坐到他的身边看起电视来了。那个黑色小方盒里面会动的人让他觉得非常神奇，他几乎是一下子就忘掉了Logan刚才在脑子里扒光他的念头，全神贯注的投入到了那些剧情里面。  
「全能全神的上帝，我都快窒息了。」Scott把头向着Logan的方向转过去，对方的手臂正非常自然的挂在了他的肩膀上，「这都是真实发生的事吗？」  
「当然不，谁会因为被放射线污染就变成绿色的怪人啊。」Logan揉了揉他的头发，「直接死掉还差不多。」  
Scott发出似懂非懂的咕哝声，电视里的片子已经开始播放结局之后的人员名单。他把头贴到Logan的肩膀上，然后闭上了眼睛。等到Logan发现他睡着的时候，他的护目镜已经变成了睡眠时候专用的眼罩版了。  
Logan把他扛回了卧室，这小家伙轻的要死。  
「晚安。」手指在Scott的额头上停留了几秒，然后Logan走出了卧室轻轻带上了门。

 

这几天对Logan来说是个难得的假期，他每年有四分之三的时间都在海上飘着，剩下的二分之一还在不知道哪个大陆板块经商。他的家就像个旅馆，或者说Wolverine号的船长室才是他的家。他在早上风尘仆仆的落了地就接到了朋友的电话，「你该把你那套房子租出去，好吧我知道你不需要钱，但是借用给附近疗养院的孩子们也是不错的选择。」他的朋友Hank说。他们刚刚给他办了个小小的欢迎会，Logan没喝多少酒，他现在就想找个地方倒头大睡。Logan仔细的思索了一下，然后肯定了对方给他的建议。他把仓库里的旧物整理了一下准备带走，然后在柜子里发现了那盏灯。不得了。Logan窝在客厅的沙发上关掉电视的时候想，他现在已经完全不再考虑将房子出租的问题了，照Scott的说法，他总能把这里布置的像个家。  
早上醒过来的时候感觉到了太阳的直射，难得的生物钟没有发挥作用。Logan打着哈欠找到了拖鞋从沙发上爬起来，他在屋子里绕了一圈没看到Scott，卧室的床倒是整理好了，客厅的窗帘也换上了新的款式。他莫名其妙的在走廊里看到了一个画在纸上的大箭头，指着厨房的位置，顺着看过去，地板上墙壁上头顶上贴了好几张。Logan抽了抽嘴角，这行为幼稚的让他找不到词句形容，在灯里闷了太多年的小精灵简直就是个无聊制造机。  
然后他坐到了餐桌前，把盖在餐盘上的那个罩子掀开了。  
Scott抱着一大堆布料从外面走了进来，他往餐厅探头了一下，「早上好，Master。」他晃了晃手臂算作和Logan打了招呼，「我给您做了黄油起司面包。看来您还挺喜欢。」  
Logan停止了往嘴巴里塞面团的举动，他的视线在Scott的身上来回扫视了一番，怀疑自己找了个执事而不是魔法小精灵。  
「别整理了。」Logan又灌了口水，一张餐巾纸贴心的飞到他的手边，「过几天我们就得去船上飘半个多月了，想想看，陆地上还有什么想要去的地方吗？」  
Scott立刻把怀里的那堆窗帘丢到了地上，Logan毫不怀疑他护目镜后面的双眼正在冒光，「实验基地！」他兴奋的说。  
「想都别想！」  
「战斗训练间！」  
「你仿佛在逗我！」  
Scott沮丧了一会儿，拒绝他愿望的Logan在他眼里快变成童话里的坏巫婆了，「那，制造蛋糕的工厂？」  
「你就不能像个正常的小精灵一样选择个适合玩的地方吗？！」  
「但是我是灯神。」Scott理直气壮的反驳道，「才不知道小精灵的想法。」

然后他们一大早就出了门，Scott在那之前悄悄的给那些窗帘使了个小魔法，让它们可以把自己清洗干净。盘子打着转的自己飞进了洗碗机里，Logan假装没看到。  
他们家的附近有个不算大的公园，一般没什么人在逛，但是里面有座号称全美第二高的摩天轮。  
工作日的早晨让这里显得更加冷清，工作人员懒洋洋的帮他们把门关好，Scott正襟危坐在Logan的对面，他的表情严肃的仿佛在进行一场圣战。  
「我觉得我在升空。」Scott把双手放在自己的膝盖上，背挺得笔直。  
「很高兴你的感官还在正常运转。」Logan翻了个白眼。  
「这有点儿像教授设计的练习船。」他的手在虚空里一晃，「如果这里有个操控盘就更好了。」Logan的眼前一花，Scott手指尖迸射出来的小光点正在那里组成一个半透明的操控器，Logan在它们成形之前让自己的手穿过了那里，在Scott的额头上轻轻弹了一下。后者一下子清醒了过来，那个操控盘一瞬间就被打散消逝了，他在单间里站了起来，抓住扶手透过窗户向外面看过去。摩天轮慢吞吞的进行到了半空中。他都忘了自己有多久没有回去森林了，也不知道教授还记不记得他的名字，很久以前操控练习船还是他的得意项目之一。  
但是Logan截断了他的胡思乱想，他只不过走到Scott的身边，就用身上带着的那股气息将他所有的怀念与不安统统驱散了。Scott半转过身子看向他，Logan几乎闻到了他散发出来的那种带着全然信任的感激味道，他伸手捏住了Scott的下巴，在对方带着点不解的表情里把他按到玻璃窗上，低头吻了下去。  
Scott毫不迟疑的在对方的入侵下张开嘴，他的肩膀被整个顶到了玻璃上，腰却被支出来的扶手垫起来，他抬起下巴感觉到Logan探入他嘴巴里的舌尖，在对方的引导下小心翼翼的和他纠缠在了一起。所有的牙齿几乎都被他挨个舔过，Logan用另一只手扣住他的后脑，吸住他的舌头轻轻咬住了尖端，酥麻感顺着背襟蔓延上来，Scott哼了一声，把手臂挂在对方的肩膀上，渴求的追逐着Logan的动作随之搅拌出了情色的水声。他能听到自己护目镜撞击到Logan鼻梁上的轻微声响，掐住下巴的手指松开转移到了自己的腰上，只一提他就自然的坐到了那个扶手上，上半身被完整的压在了玻璃上，Scott分开双腿，让Logan整个挤了进来。  
贴在嘴角的呼吸声让Scott迷茫的睁开了眼，吻与吻的间隙泄露的细小呻吟声里夹杂了一点暧昧的称呼。Logan没再做更加过分的举动，只是将他环在自己怀里，让额头相抵，下身也紧密的贴合起来。Scott能感觉到贴在腿间的那股灼热，他不由自主的想要扭动腰去磨蹭一下却被一把按住，得不到满足让他的鼻音都带上了点哭腔。  
「Master…」  
「嘘，我们在外面。」Logan低头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后把他抱起来退回了座位上，Scott跨坐在他的腰上，把头压在对方的肩膀上平稳呼吸，控制不住的能量从他的身体里溢出来，用光点把他的五官装饰的有点透明的朦胧感。  
「我还不适应这么直接的获得能量。」他歪头靠在Logan的肩膀上抱怨，「有点浪费。」他张开手让那些飞散在空中的红点被吸附回来，那些亮点像是光带一样在他的手掌边旋转了一周就消湮了。Scott皱着眉从Logan的身上跳下来，那些不见了的能量粒子简直就是他身为一个灯神的失败。  
他惋惜的拽着Logan把他也拖了起来，他们乘坐的摩天轮单间在到达顶端的时候震动了一下停在那里，Logan伸手扶住了墙壁。车厢里面播放了一小段关于景色的介绍，Scott将注意力重新投射到窗户外面的风景，被他拽着的Logan脸色却不怎么好看。  
经过了短暂的停顿摩天轮终于重新开始向下移动，Logan从Scott的手里把自己的袖子抽了回来，然后坐回了椅子上，Scott把挂着一脸兴奋的脑袋转了过来。  
「您恐高吗？」绷紧的嘴角也没办法掩盖他想要笑的表情。Logan拒绝回答这个问题，他有点僵硬的把背挺直，Scott走过来重新跨坐到了他的腿上，然后把他的脑袋按进了自己怀里，「就，转移点注意力。」Logan闭上了眼睛。

他们下了摩天轮还玩了新开的鬼屋，Scott全程评论着和他印象里不太一样的各种模型，言之凿凿的表示恶魔其实是在额头上画着黑十字，两眼会喷出火焰来的咒术师，靠用咒术交换人类的灵魂生存，没有腿的白衣女鬼是风精灵的杰作，举着柴刀脑袋掉了一半的是路西法的恶作剧，Logan按着他的手好让他别在下半身没了一半的冤死鬼向他们爬过来的时候用咒语把她吹飞，他们加快了步伐，免得Scott开始对被锁链捆住的僵尸念起超度咒。  
快到门口的时候忽然有个巨大的蜘蛛精吊着丝线从头顶掉了下来，两只复眼直直的正对着Scott的脸，灯神没反应过来的愣在了那里，下一秒他像所有被吓到的人一样尖叫起来，Logan伸手按住他的额头，触角已经从那里支出来了一半，暴走的红光从他的手中迸射出来，瞬间将那具模型击的粉碎。  
Logan把他拖出了鬼屋，直到上车Scott都在他的怀里瑟瑟发抖，压制不住的红色光芒在他的背后乱窜。会结网的昆虫似乎是他的天敌。安抚的吻落在了他触角缩回去的地方，然后是额头 眉心 鼻尖，Scott按住自己的眼角，被暴走的能量毁了一半的护目镜很快恢复了原样，他伸手在Logan的肩膀上轻轻推了一把，说出来的话还带了点鼻音。  
「让您见笑了，Master。一点小时候的…阴影。」  
Logan伸手在他的后颈捏了捏。他没多问，Scott摆明了也不想多说。

接下来的几天他们放弃了外出，Scott把那几本食谱钻研了个透，整天变着花样的给Logan做料理，然后在他那本疑似Master观察日记的本子里记录一些匪夷所思的东西。Logan觉得他的小精灵的大脑大概每天要高速运转24个小时，卧室地毯的图案在这几天之内换了三次，浴室的洗发水和沐浴液被他悄悄的处理掉了一批，他站在院子里一边指挥洗好的衣服挂到架子上一边推动除草机，每天睡觉前还要在Logan对他口对口补充能量的时候询问他是不是真的不想要许愿。  
「您真的没有什么特别想要的东西吗，Master？就想想看。」Scott咬着Logan的下唇含糊的问道。  
Logan把他更用力的按进床铺里，Scott总在这种时候思考别的让他不怎么高兴。

***

出门的时候Scott还挺依依不舍的，（他提醒Logan别忘记带上那盏灯，长时间离开栖身地太远会让他能量枯竭）看到船了却一下子蹦了起来——在Logan的肩膀上。  
他揪着衬衣的布料藏在衣领里，贴在脖子的那个位置，拼命的想要探头出来看清楚那艘船的全貌。Logan不动声色的在他的头顶按了一下，发现自己有点显眼的Scott连忙缩了缩脖子藏回去，他头顶的触角摆来摆去，Logan听到他从心里传来的声音。  
【我能和您的眼睛联结吗？】灯神讨好的蹭着他的脖子。  
登船的扶梯延伸了过来，Logan载着Scott往检票口走过去，他绕过了几个穿着跟他差不多军服的家伙站到了工作人员的眼前，那个年轻人怀疑的扫视了他几眼，然后正对着他们的地方有个脑袋上绑着黑色发带的家伙从舱门探头了出来。  
Logan迅速的立起了衣服的领子压低帽子，Scott觉得眼前一片漆黑，怕被暴露他还给自己加了件风衣。  
但是那个男人直直的朝他走了过来，「Logan？找你半天了，你怎么不走特殊通——」  
Logan把帽子扔到了他的脸上，藏在他衣领里的小精灵发出了一知半解的信号，那个男人毫不介意的把帽子戴到了自己头上，他把习惯性抽出来的那对金属棍子别回了腰后，然后走过来帮Logan提起了一只箱子，「你在检票？发什么神经…」  
「闭嘴，Remy。」Logan警告性的瞪了他一眼。检票员拿着他的票根还在发愣，他们一起穿过了舱门，守在那里的警卫朝他敬了个礼。Remy提着行李箱把他送回了船长室，顺便提醒了一下他等会要开的会议。护送的要员已经上船了，他指了指自己的手表，然后贴心的带上了门。  
安静了几分钟的灯神终于又有了动静。  
【特殊通道，检票，哈啊？】Scott盘腿坐在Logan的肩膀上，一把扯掉了他掩盖用的衣领。Logan把那件根本没发挥作用的风衣脱下来，他在衣架上找到了自己的帽子，正努力维持着心底的空白站在穿衣镜前调整那里。  
【别想太多，小精灵。】  
【所以我原本是可以和您一起走进来的，对吗？】Scott眯起了眼睛，他的翅膀正代表着他的心情在Logan的脖颈上乱戳。Logan捏住两片作怪的透明翅膀把他提到了自己的眼前，Scott盘着手，不快的情绪蔓延的整个房间都是。  
【好吧，我道歉。】他松开手让Scott站到他的手背上，灯神若有所思的摸了摸下巴，然后挥动翅膀飞了起来。「所以我可以出去逛一圈了吗，就在船里。」他贴在Logan的耳边轻声问，头顶的头发愉快的飞扬起来。  
有船员走过来敲了敲房门提醒Logan会议的时间，他转过头，觉得自己几乎看到了藏在护目镜底下Scott期待的眼神。  
「别走太远。」Logan皱着眉毛回应，「不然等开完会我就把你提回来。」Scott立刻从他的手背上跳了下来，他在落地之前变回了人形，一边动手翻好Logan的衣领一边愉快的把头凑到他的眼前深深呼吸了一口。  
「一会儿见，Master。」

***

Logan回来之后没看到他的小精灵。他们在会议里讨论了一下安全措施，增加的警卫和登船人员名单之类，这些大部分是由大副Remy负责，他信誓旦旦的表示他会做到最好。散会之后Remy就一个多礼拜没见到Logan为由邀请他一起去底层的赌场，被拒绝了还一路追着他到了船长室。他用脚挡着门和Logan一起进了房间，没几秒他们的船长就把帽子甩到床上迈过他又走了出去，Remy好奇的在屋子里晃了一圈，然后拿起他摆在床头的那盏灯重新追了出去。  
「一起去赌场？」那盏灯在Remy手上才转了个圈就被Logan一把抢了过去，他做出无害的动作把双手举了起来，「别激动，Logan。我还以为那是打火机。」  
「我很忙，Remy，回去看看你的布置——」他抬眼就看到正背对着他的Scott——那背影太熟悉了怎么可能认不出来呢——正跟一个不认识的富豪，一边聊天一边走进了赌场。那个富豪不知道说了什么让Scott笑出了声，没抓稳的灯掉在地上，眼前的Scott忽然大幅度的缩了一下肩膀，那个富豪也察觉了似的把手臂搭在了Scott的腰上。  
停在门口的Logan被Remy勾住了肩膀，他带着船长往赌场里面走过去，调笑的说着没想到你的口味变成了这样。上个月那个红发的姑娘呢，我亲眼看着她把写着电话号码的纸条塞进你的腰带里。云云。  
他朝着Scott的方向吹了声口哨，Logan抖了下肩膀把他的手臂甩落。  
他拉开椅子坐到了那个富豪和Scott的对面，在灯神喊出Master之前把那盏灯放到了桌子上。Scott一下子紧张了起来，他的视线在灯和Logan的脸上来回转了几遍。那个富豪不知道为什么一直紧紧揽着他的腰，他想要立刻回到Logan身边，他的主人脸色有点不太好看。  
「公平竞争。」那个富豪朝他露出牙齿的微笑，他抓过桌子上一副新的纸牌，但是Scott忽然甩掉了他揽在对方腰上的手臂。  
Logan的手指正以一种异常暧昧的方式轻轻从灯身上划过，从来没有过的体验让Scott几乎窒息，他撑着桌子站起来，视线胶着在Logan抚摸灯身的手指上。他觉得自己胸腔里的那个器官正在砰砰的剧烈跳动着，仿佛快要冲出喉咙，耳边的洗牌声已经无限趋近于消失，所有的感官只能捕捉到Logan带着点不悦气息，擦过灯身的手掌。对方正情色而缓慢的抚弄过灯的底座，那是他的腿……频繁的拨弄让他的膝盖发软几乎无法站立，他能感觉到顺着灯身延伸下来的抚摸，像顺着脊椎滑下来按在腰窝，Logan抓住了把手，他移动眼珠让主人投射过来的视线充盈他的世界。  
「Master……」他听到自己喉咙里的鼓动声。  
「过来，Scott。」Logan朝他勾了勾手指，「不然我就让你这样射出来。」  
「您不能……」他倒吸了一口凉气，Logan的手掌猛烈的擦过那盏灯的周身，Scott撑在桌子上的手臂一软，他踉踉跄跄的绕过桌子向着对方走了过去，将自己投身进了那个男人的怀里，让他的主人用那股狂野又好闻的味道将他整个裹住。  
Logan挑起他的下巴，在他显得有点迷蒙的注视下轻巧的在他的嘴角印了个吻。Scott扯住他的衣领，他还想要更多，Logan却一手环在他的腰上一边把注意力投射到刚才他想要跟着走的那富豪那里。  
对方在他的逼视下把上身后仰，他把手里的牌扔到桌子上，脸上的笑容有点变样了。  
「没什么公平的。」Logan挑衅的朝对方扬扬眉毛，「他本来就是我的。」Remy吹了声口哨，Scott已经将自己整个偎进了Logan的怀里，他坐在Logan的大腿上轻微的磨蹭着自己，手指紧紧的扯住他的衣服。Logan把那盏灯塞回了自己怀里，他把Scott一把抱了起来。  
「好吧，也许我们可以改天再来赌场。」Remy在他们身后挥了挥手指。

Logan直接把Scott按到了船长室的床上，他的小精灵浑身热的发烫，正不管不顾的拉着Logan的衣领与他接吻。Logan以一种十足强势的姿态压在他的身上，充满侵略感的气息裹紧了他，让他一边发出满足的叹息一边分开双腿。  
他需要Logan身上的味道，那些强大的迷人的气息都应该属于他，注入他的身体里，把他灌满到溢出来。Logan的态度和平时不太一样，他能感觉到那些显而易见的不悦，占有性的覆盖着他，天啊他的主人比平时闻起来还要棒。  
不肯满足于接吻的男人将自己撤后，Scott随着他的动作抬了下头，他迷茫的将嘴角渗出来的津液抹回嘴里，他看起来想要的不得了又仿佛快要融化了。Logan抓住他的手指放到了自己的衣领上，「帮我脱掉。」他诱导性的牵着他解开自己的一颗纽扣，Scott从喉咙里发出了应答声，他碰到Logan的胸膛就浑身一颤，发抖的手指在他的扣子上努力了半天最后终于抓住衣领，一把将那里扯开了。被拽掉的扣子叮叮当当的落了一地。  
Scott毫不别扭的配合态度让他觉得满意，虽然立意和他应该是有点区别但是结果总会是好的。  
Logan衣服被扯坏似乎让他瑟缩了一下，Scott迟疑的伸出手指挥动了一下，剩余的布料就在那些亮点的覆盖下分解消失了，Logan发出惊讶的笑声，Scott正用膝盖蹭着他的腰，渴望的将他拉近自己。  
一根手指毫无预兆的被送进了他的身体里，Scott吃痛的惊叫了一声，他紧张的伸手碰触到Logan的脸颊，护目镜后面的眼帘都垂了下来，「Master，我很抱歉…」被赋予的疼痛感似乎被他当做了一个惩罚。  
「为了什么？」手指轻微的勾起让Scott绷直了身子，Logan探身到床头去翻找被丢在里面的润滑剂。  
「没有在您回来之前就…」  
「再猜。」又一个指关节被推进去，Scott一把按住了Logan的手腕。  
「在您过来的时候还和您坐在对立面…？」  
「很接近了。」大量的润滑剂被挤到了他的腿间，Scott不适应的皱起眉毛，他对那些黏糊糊的东西都没什么好感。  
「…我只能感觉到您很生气，Master。您可以惩罚之后再告诉我正确答案。」Scott自暴自弃的说，他松开按住Logan的手重新躺回了床上，尽力放松着自己好让等会的遭遇不那么难过。Logan把手指抽了出来，他有点坏心眼的搅弄着Scott腿间的那点润滑剂，他的小精灵抿紧唇角力持镇定的模样简直可爱的不像话。两根手指顺畅的重新插入他的后穴，像是被启开了一个角的Scott发出疑惑的惊喘声，他游移不定的抓住了自己的镜框，Logan陷入他身体里开拓的手指夹着难以形容的高温，像是要把他灼伤了。  
手指在他的身体里进出起来，刚才的疼痛感就好像是不存在的了。他的主人一手维持着进入他的状态，一手顺着他的小腿抚摸上来，然后将它别在了自己的腰上。就好像是刚才在对灯做的一样。Scott窒息了一秒，Logan的手指好像按到了什么不得了的地方。  
他一边发出难以理解的呻吟声一边将手臂攀附到Logan的脖子上，把他用力的拉向自己，舌尖在对方的嘴唇上描绘般的舔了舔。按压在他前列腺上的手指变成了推动，他忍不住更大限度的敞开自己迎接那些甜蜜的折磨。指甲掐进了Logan背后的肌肉里，隔靴搔痒的感觉让堆叠起来的快感无处宣泄，Scott垂下眼睛盯着Logan的手腕停顿了几秒，忽然伸手抓住了他扶在自己腰上的另一只手。  
「帮帮我，Master…」那只手被他拽着按在自己挺立的阴茎上。  
直白的邀请让Logan差点没有反应过来，下一秒他就把插在Scott身体里的手指抽了出来，穴口留恋的收缩了一下。Scott发出疑问声，他还不清楚是不是自己做了什么过分的行为让Logan更加生气了，但是感觉到的气息又不是这么说的。Logan抓着他的腰胯把他拉向自己，表情有点让人捉摸不定。  
「你们补充能量的时候都这样？」那些嫉妒的情绪在他今天找回Scott之后就完全没办法停下来。  
「不…」Scott在他的身下扭动着腰，想要把自己更贴近他的主人，脸色发沉的Logan将自己的那些情绪全部投射到他的身上，让他既想要得到它们又想要安抚他的主人，「一般，我们在Master的身边就可以缓慢恢复……天啊。」他低声叹息着，这滋味有点舒服过头了，他早该试试的，Logan的阴茎正在磨蹭他的后穴，他挺起腰让自己做好接受他的准备。他能感觉到Logan身上散发出来的味道，又强大又迷人，正堵在他的身后准备着全部送进他的身体里。他需要这个，全身心都在叫嚣着进来。  
「Master？」Scott疑惑的歪了下脑袋，他的护目镜被蹭的有点滑下鼻梁，正歪歪的挂在那里。他伸手扶了一下，Logan似乎陷入了沉思里。  
「你得知道。」他用手比划了一下，「也许我对你做这个不只是为了那些个能量的补充。」  
Scott轻微的点了下头，他的脑袋还是一团浆糊，只能勉强分辨出来主人说的都是对的，「Yes please，master.我知道自己想要的是什么。」 不会再有人比您更好了。他在心底补充道。  
Logan低头在他的额头上轻轻吻了一口，Scott闭上眼睛深深呼吸着他的主人带来的那股美妙气息。如果还得不到它们，自己一定会溺毙在这种欲求不满里。

***

「你还好吗？」Logan松开他紧紧抱着Scott的手臂，他的灯神整个身体都陷入了床铺里，正因为被大量射精而显得有点脱力。  
「天啊…」Scott咬着下唇说，「再好不过了。」他把握紧的手伸到自己眼前，然后慢慢展开了那里。大量细碎的亮点在他的指尖浮现，像是被打碎了的光斑，鲜明而耀眼，像是要把空气都点燃了。那些亮点跳动着在他的掌心凝结起来，他挥动了一下手指，Logan立刻就感觉到了身边的不同。  
Scott把整个房间变得无比崭新，头顶的吊灯昂贵奢华，镶着金边的立式衣柜，Logan把他压在柔软舒适的大床上，周围甚至出现了不少花瓣。  
Logan精彩的表情让Scott笑的停不下来，他揽住对方的脖子在他唇上扣了个吻，等他们分开的时候房间又恢复了原本的样子。  
「我现在简直可以为您做所有，Master」Scott欢快的说，他整个人都是一副被滋润了的样子，「您不想要许个愿望吗？」  
「比如让你不要被陌生人揽着腰一起到处乱走？」  
「嘿，您在剥夺我应得的权利。」

***

护送的要员是个政府的高层，要搭着顺风船一起去做一笔交易，作为中介人的Logan也是必不可少。他们在海上航行了七八天，一直顺风顺水的，让负责布置Remy除了在赌场晃悠，就是在Logan的船长室门口听墙角喊无聊。他和Scott没多久就混熟了，Scott对他玩的那些纸牌游戏挺感兴趣，一直坚持称这一切都是神奇的魔法，而Remy则对Logan忽然转变的性向和口味啧啧称奇，他还记得上次登岸之后没几天，Logan就被他私会的那个红发姑娘的丈夫从房间里赶出来的事。  
「你那点权力在我们这可不好使！」那个半秃的男人把Logan的皮鞋从屋子里扔出来的时候喊。  
「所以你现在喜欢上追求青涩的大学生了？」Remy把手臂挂到Logan的肩膀上说，「原谅我，我还停留在你更喜欢人妻的记忆里。」Scott正在试图把那副纸牌堆成塔状，闻言也好奇的抬起头来。Logan瞪了Remy一眼，他的朋友除了会揭他的短还什么都没学会。  
他们在傍晚要举办一场小型聚会，在甲板，高等船舱的顾客都可以参加。Remy指挥船员们在边边角角都挂起装饰，水手们把大箱的酒运送上来，在底层酒吧常驻的吹奏乐团也应邀坐到了甲板上的钢琴旁边。  
Logan邀请Scott跳了支舞，不太适应这个的灯神把Logan最喜欢的那双皮鞋踩得乱七八糟。Remy盯着他们走到栏杆边，一边发出wow的惊叹声一边和还在那里打哈欠的Wade碰了碰杯。  
「看来我们的船长找到真爱了。」他若有所思的摸着下巴，「以前把灰尘扬到那双鞋的女士们都被他掐着脖子扔到海里去了。」  
Wade打了个哈欠，他刚从不知道哪个姑娘的床上爬起来，从上了船开始就日夜颠倒让他的情绪不太高，「喔，呵呵。总好过那次航行过北海海域的时候。被抛下船的姑娘在水里大声求救，我登上甲板，像个超人一样闪闪发亮的登场。你知道的，我从两岁开始就是资深潜水员了，在我爹的引领下，除了在深海里摸珍珠就是在寻找沉船，一点小时候的好记忆，哇哦，我看到那个姑娘求救的手，从黑色海面伸上来，像是美人鱼的尾巴，我把红色的救生圈向她抛过去，对她喊出了绝对是她这辈子听过最动听的内容，抓住它！你瞧，我就是这样以勇士的架势拯救了一个无辜的生命，那首歌怎么唱的来着，♪英勇向前小韦德是个救世主♪，那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，乌云闪电雷鸣——和现在似乎有点相像？」  
「可不是嘛。」Remy绕到桌子边换了另一杯酒，Wade摇头晃脑的跟在他的身边，「你应该庆幸现在身边站的是我，海上最强雇佣兵被两次吊到桅杆上对你来说可不是什么值得宣扬的消息。」  
「但是我有点，唔呃，晕船，这里是不是晃得有点过分了？」Wade伸手扶住了栏杆，正前方的立灯像是得了帕金森一样摇晃起来，倒掉的时候带落了一大片布置好的装饰物，电线碰到金属激起层层的火花，传出噼噼啪啪的声响，原本围坐在一团的贵妇绅士们惊叫的从那里跳开。  
灯光被带灭了大半，悠扬的音乐停了下来，漆黑如墨的夜空里有个卷起海浪的不详风波正在缓慢靠近。  
「Remy！」伴随着船体摇晃起来而被打碎的酒瓶声，Remy丢掉手里的酒杯就着隐约的光亮向着呼唤他的船长跑过去，「护送顾客们回他们自己的房间，快！」船员警卫随着他的指挥快速的行动起来，拥挤在甲板上的乘客被有序的挨个送回了船舱。头顶的乌云压的更深沉了一点，瞭望台传来离他们不足几海里的地方卷起了个巨大黑色风暴的消息，Logan要求甲板上的所有船员尽快回到船舱里避难。负责测定航线的航海士已经吓得腿软，当然腿软的还有正扶着栏杆吐得要死要活晕船的一塌糊涂的Wade。  
Remy冲过来接手了这个不中用的雇佣兵，他示意Logan和Scott和他一起回去避难，方向盘向着极左打过去，试图和正面袭来的灾难擦肩而过。  
不远处直入天际的黑色风暴随着靠近越卷越大，像一个巨大的吸盘，将附近的零碎的石块海草都席卷进去，航船被带动的大幅度摇晃起来。一道闪电劈开了黑夜，风声夹杂着豆大的雨点噼里啪啦的砸在甲板上，Logan抓着Scott的手把他尽力的往船舱里面推，他的小精灵像是被吓到了一样脚底下一动不动。  
「Master，Master！」  
「回去里面，Scott！」Logan以不容置疑的语气吼道。  
「听我说，Master，我独自的能量没办法支撑这个！」Scott反手抓住了Logan的手臂，逼近的风暴让他的衣角飞扬起来，雨水滑到他的下颌，Logan看到他护目镜后面闪闪发光的眼睛。他的动作停顿了一下，「Scott。」Logan若有所思的看着他，大幅度的操控方向盘让船体倾斜，Logan揽着Scott的腰抓住了栏杆，他的声音被掩盖在风声底下显得有点压抑，「你就是个精于计算的小混蛋，对吗？」  
Scott咬住下唇，红色的光芒从他拽着Logan衣服的手边流窜出来，让Logan觉得自己没有踩好都稳稳的站在甲板上。  
「我的愿望，Scott，阻止这个。」  
Scott的手臂攀附到了他的肩膀上，蓦然贴近的吻让来自于Logan的能量毫无阻拦的被灌进了他的身体里，显得拥挤而潮湿。愿望的许出给了他们更加深刻的联结。Scott松开手臂，他在Logan重新伸手向他的时候把他往舱门的位置推了一把，等到对方站稳回过头来，Scott已经飞离了他很远，他像一个黑色幕布里的红色亮点，指引般的闪烁在夜空里。红色光芒在他的身边一圈圈的扩大起来，直至化成了一道光束，一瞬间就穿破乌云劈开风暴。  
逼近的危难像被牵引了一样被那道光吸到了一起，像是海上的一个气泡，啪的一声就消失不见了。趋近平静的海浪让倾斜的船一下子就掉了回去，Logan抓稳栏杆，觉得有了几秒的失重感。一瞬间放晴的天空隐隐的透露出来了一点月色。  
等到发现他缓慢移动回来的Scott身边带了个白色的光亮，已经是几分钟之后的事情了。他伸手迎接他的小精灵，在Scott一头扎进他怀里的时候坐到甲板上，海水淋了他们一头一脸。灯神把头埋在他的怀里呼吸了几秒，他的能量被极大限度的抽空，能勉强维持着人形已经很不容易了。  
「解决您的愿望真是辛苦。」Scott在他湿透的怀里蹭了蹭脑袋，他的语气里终于又带上了点笑意。Logan正在撩起他的衣服下摆，然后用自己也是湿淋淋的衣袖擦干净他脸颊上的水珠。Scott推着他的肩膀站起来，被他带过来的那个白色的光亮正在缓慢的变成一个人形的亮点。  
「Storm，果然是你。」被称为Storm的小精灵（Logan语）挥动着翅膀停留在半空中，他和Scott好像正在用特殊的方式做交流，Scott开心的有点过分，Logan接过Remy递过来的两条大毛巾，一边擦着头发一边把另外一条丢到了Scott的脑袋上。  
「带你的朋友去里面谈。」他歪了下脑袋。  
Storm停到了Scott的肩膀上，尽管隔着层毛巾仍让Logan觉得有点碍眼，于是他干脆的让出房间走进浴室。他不在意Scott在他的世界里有那么几个情人，反正自己以前的生活也乱的不像样子，他能闻到Scott身上的那股愉快味道，隔着咸的发苦的海水都清晰可辨，和以前的情人重逢让他挺开心的，直到他的小精灵敲开他浴室的门探头进来都没办法让他放下这点不该有的嫉妒。  
「Storm她已经走了。」Scott按着门框，声音混合在哗啦啦的水声里。那个叫Storm的灯神没办法在他的船上得到能量，她陪Scott聊了聊以前的生活，也没能给出他现在森林的状况。她在海里差不多漂了有几十年，她最后一任的主人没许满三个愿望就死于非命，栖身的灯被海水不知道冲到了哪里，失去了栖息地和主人只能让她孤独的游荡。  
Logan没有回应，他还在琢磨该怎么制止这些不该有的情绪，他看起来就像个正因为初恋而酸涩的高中生，该死的。  
Scott脱掉了衬衣走进来，他反手把浴室的门关好，听到了动静的Logan把头转过来，他的嘴角一定是太过于下沉，Scott甚至都没来得及换上那副防水的护目镜。  
他靠近Logan，伸手接过他抓着的肥皂小心翼翼的抹到他的身上，主人身上传来的情绪让他难以理解，他尽量选择不去在对方没兴趣的时候询问。但是Logan转过身来，双手撑着墙壁把他圈到了自己的范围里，Scott疑惑的抬了下头，水珠从Logan湿透的头发上滴到他的护目镜边框，然后顺着那里滑了下来。  
「Master？」这种逼近的感觉让Scott找回了一点不久之前的回忆，他在他的主人的吐息下腿微微发软，胸腔里像是有个了缺口，需要什么尽快的补充进来。  
温水从头顶淋了下来，Scott伸手捧住Logan的脸颊，抬头把唇贴了过去。

「但是我得解释一下这个，Master。」Scott在Logan的眼前端正坐好，看他靠着背垫点了根雪茄又伸手把那玩意儿直接掐熄了，「我在和Storm认识的时候还没有分出性别，所以您那些情人之类的胡思乱想都是不存在的。」Logan讶异的挑了下眉毛，他可不觉得他会把自己脑子里的那些嫉妒到处乱说。Scott挠了挠头发，「精神触角。」他有点尴尬的说，「从…前几天就偶尔能联结上了。」不过仅限于声音比较大的那部分。  
Logan一边思考着自己到底泄露了什么不得了的事情一边扯过被子盖到他的身上，他抓过被随手甩到床上的裤子套在身上，Scott跪坐着从床上爬起来，但是Logan转身靠过去揉了揉他的头发，「早点休息，小精灵。」他又重新叼上了一根雪茄，「我去开个会。」  
他走进会议室的时候发现他的副手们和重要的船员已经规规矩矩的坐了一排，除了那个趴在桌子上半死不活的雇佣兵，其他人的表情都凝重的可怕。Logan绕过桌子走到自己的位置上，路过正在努力缩进角落瑟瑟发抖的航海士的时候伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，「你被炒了。」他说，「收拾东西，靠岸了直接下船。」  
「等等Logan。」Remy站起来阻止道，「这是个意外。」  
「你该庆幸你还能活着说这句话。」Logan拉开椅子坐下去，他朝着那个航海士扬了扬下巴，「还要我说第二遍？」那个航海士像个受惊的兔子一样抓起他的帽子，跌跌撞撞的从会议室跑了出去。门在他的身后关起来，Logan把下巴撑到了手背上，「Ok，那么我们解决第二个问题。刚才的聚会，都注意到了吗，Wade？！」他扬高声调，雇佣兵捂着嘴朝他挥了挥手，船体刚刚经历了一个小晃动，他想要跟着航海士钻进卫生间。  
Logan把手边的帽子朝他扔了过去，Wade反射性的撑了下桌子避开直奔眼前的暗器，他把背后的刀抽出来了一半，然后连忙又松开了手，「嘿这个可吓不到我，我再好不过，都能唱首歌了。」  
「你敢唱我就让你把帽子吃下去。」Logan警告性的敲了敲桌子，「彻查贵宾区，目标男性，黑发，身高一米八五左右。面具非常精致，查的仔细点。」他把头转到正踩着凳子跳舞的雇佣兵身上，「还有你，Wade，现在去保护我们的贵客好吗。三秒之后如果你还在这里发疯，今晚的床就是外面被雨淋透的那个桅杆了。」  
Wade垫着脚转着圈的走到他身边，「别那么严肃，亲爱的。」他竖起两根食指，挑着Logan的嘴角往上扬，「我保证会帮你想出最棒的摇篮曲~」  
「快他妈的去！」

Logan回到船长室之前那份登船名单已经又大致过滤了一遍，那个闯入者打扮的太过天衣无缝，让一群人只能堵在舱门旁边挨个盘查他们的身份。他们的船上很少会混进身份不明的家伙，这么突兀明显的存在只能鉴定为为了他们护送的要员。  
生物钟良好的Scott睡醒的时候精神恢复了大半，空荡荡的身侧表示Logan昨晚没有回来，他尝试和他的主人联结了一下，但是不稳定的能力让他没有获得Logan的踪迹。他爬下床，随手把屋子整理了一遍，然后抱着他们还没干的衣服钻进了洗衣间。  
Scott把衣服塞进洗衣机的时候忽然听到了背后的动静，好像是几个人在争吵的样子，有玻璃被打碎和重物撞击到墙壁上的声音，一个粗声粗气的人喊着等等，他悄悄的把头从洗衣间里探了出去。  
后脑被指上了一个硬物，有来自于背后的声音，低沉的说着别动。  
Scott的脑子里迅速过了七八个能立刻脱身的方案，但是下一秒他忽然听到来自于Logan的声音，在大脑深处响了起来。为了维持着和Logan的联结让他的动作停顿了一下，顶在后脑的手枪传来子弹上膛的声音，他侧了一下头，用余光扫到个正在拼命挠着下巴，眼睛里全是慌乱表情却一点起伏都没有的家伙。  
「我们被发现了！」他压低声音在和不知道谁对话，「那个船长正在彻查这里！…该死的，谁知道怎么暴露的！……我他妈的看见Wade了，他正坐在那个老不死的屋子里喝酒！昨天下了场雨……这不可能！我们要立刻下船，你必须安排人在下个码头接我们！……该死！」他用力扣下扳机，Scott掐了掐手指让那把手枪在关键时刻卡了壳，又咒骂了几句的入侵者只好重新把枪指到了Scott的头上，「我能要你的命，小子。」他狐假虎威的吼道，「他妈的过来！」  
Scott不知道这两个入侵者有没有被他们的上头抛弃，好奇心让他忍不住放弃了抵抗，被枪顶着后腰沉闷的跟他们一起经过了走廊。他遥遥的看到正在拐角询问一对男女的Remy，入侵者连忙抓住他的手臂把他扯进了卫生间里。  
「外面全是他们的人！」他们松开Scott又重新争吵了起来，「我就说不该接这个该死的任务…你他妈的一定是疯了才会觉得能在Wolverine号上杀人！这就是个铜墙铁壁！」  
「够了够了，现在我们该怎么办？再给Red打个电话！？」Scott移动了一下腰，这个小动作立刻就被争吵中的两个人发现了，他们恶狠狠的推了他一把，让Scott不适应的在小小的空间里挣扎了起来。  
「嘿你们再乱来我就要把遭遇的事全都喊出去！」  
「对！让他安排车给我们，不然我们就把他们全部抖出去！」其中一个连忙又重新拨通了电话，把他们刚才争吵的内容原原本本的复述给了对面，电话另一头沉思了几秒钟，似乎是做出了同意的决定。这让那两个人看起来轻松多了，连一直挠着下巴的手指都停了下来。  
「这小子怎么办？」Scott抬了下头，看到另外一个面无表情的家伙做了个抹脖子的动作。于是他在对方下手之前喊了暂停。  
「别碰我。」他用发抖的声线轻声说，「我是、船长的人…敢碰我你们一个都别想活着出去。」  
那两个入侵者交换了一下眼神，似乎觉得他们得到了最佳的人质。

Scott在他们走出卫生间之前终于又和Logan联结上了，他听到他的主人惊慌失措的声音，随手抓过了路边的一个船员下达了搜寻Scott的指令，他从那条走廊跑了过去，然后看到了Scott丢在洗衣间里的那些衣服。  
思绪像是一扇开了条缝隙的门，Scott在那扇门口徘徊辗转终于敲开了它。  
【…ster……？】  
【Scotty？你他妈的在哪儿？】

***

难得的双向联结。知道Scott状态还算不错让Logan放下了点心，他焦急的把还守在舱门给路过的姑娘们变魔术的Remy抓了下来。这种情绪让正试图阻止那两个入侵者从卫生间走出去的Scott都能感受到了。  
他刚挨了其中一个叫Sam的当胸一拳，那种胸口处的气压感让他不怎么舒服的伸手拽住了那个冲动的家伙。现在走出去这两个货全都会给在船舱里游荡的船员们抓起来，他还想替Logan看看那个幕后主使长得什么样。  
Scott靠在墙壁上让自己的思维变得轻松，Logan正在尝试劝阻他的行动。  
【Sam和Jack，Logan。他们刚要求那个外面的人给他们搞辆车呢。】Sam正在抓着他的手臂让他站起来，Scott装模作样的扶住那里，【我敢说这主意糟透了，他们一个都别想活着离开。】有人拼命的敲门让他的思维停顿了一下，Jack朝那里喊了句有人。  
【但是想要知道那个主谋是谁只能靠这个了。】  
【Scott！】  
【别阻止我，Master。】  
【你他妈的给我回来，NOW！】太过慌张的情绪让Logan皮鞋敲击地面的声音都似乎可以听见了，【我他妈根本不关心那个该死的主谋是谁——】  
【我说，别。阻。止。我。】Scott被Jack提起了一只手臂，枪又重新指到了他的腰上。  
【我他妈的要知道你是个疯了的小精灵，一定会一开始就把你打包扔到海里，包括你那个破灯！】  
对面沉默了几秒钟，这样的话让Scott似乎感觉到了点受伤，【回来再惩罚我，Master。】  
【你最好祈祷自己别出什么岔子，小精灵，不然我一定把你操死在床上！】  
那头传来了一点类似于害羞的信息，Scott难得主动的切断了联结。

Scott拒绝透露他的位置给Logan的做法让船长越发的心急如焚，他挨个推开路过的所有房间，收获了不少的白眼和尖叫。Remy追在他的后面，通知他他们发现了一个空了的两人间，是所有东西都被带走了的那种空法。Logan根据情报向那边跑过去，他们多半藏在了附近的位置，名单显示着那两个名字简单常见，和原本登记的那对旅客倒是对的上号。  
船已经发出了汽笛声，他们马上就要靠岸了。这是航行路上的唯一一次补给，下船暂留的人流极大，普通舱已经开放了通道让守在那里的人们可以下船休息。  
「封锁贵宾区。」Logan推开那个空了的房间的门，「谁他妈的也别想从我的船上逃掉！」

入侵者们压着Scott跟随人流从普通舱的出口走了下去，电话那头给出的消息是在五号仓库附近给他们停了辆车。码头附近的一个拐角，人流不算大看起来也挺隐蔽。没怎么费劲的下了船让他们已经差不多放开了对Scott的钳制。当然，从贵宾区通往普通舱的那扇门会没关紧也不过就是Scott施的一个小法术。  
他在Jack拖着他跑起来的时候挣扎了一下，Sam走过来又给了他一拳，力度太大让他的鼻子都有点出血。Scott皱着眉把那些红色的液体抹到袖子上，他拽住Sam挥下来的拳头，重复了几句放我走，而那个入侵者只是揪着他的领子把他拖进了仓库的拐角。  
那里的确停了辆黑色的轿车，不透明的玻璃上有亮白色的光芒一闪而过。Scott忽然抓住仓库门口的集装箱，强硬的将自己转进了那个箱子的后面。一颗子弹危险的擦过被冲力拽动的Sam的耳朵。  
【我看到他了，Master。五号仓库。】一群人自仓库后门冲了过来，Scott探头出去，看到那辆轿车的门打开，一个穿着三件套的男人用手帕捂着嘴，一边咳嗽一边被搀扶着走了下来。两颗子弹迎面向他飞过来，Scott把头缩回来，另外的那两个入侵者已经开始抽出腰后的枪，重新开始给子弹上膛了。  
「这个贱人居然想阴我们！」  
「干掉他！」Scott被拉住肩膀，一把就被扯到了后面。举着枪的那两个入侵者，毫不迟疑的和对面展开了对决。被遗忘的这个事实让Scott怔了几秒，他把自己撤后了一点，又躲到了个集装箱的后面。  
【你最好保证自己好好的！】Logan松开被他扯着衣领盘问的一位先生，他穿过踏板，向着码头跑过去。  
【这是愿望吗，Master？】Scott用憋不住笑意的声音回应道。枪战在他前方的不远处，他靠着那个集装箱偶尔才探头出去看一眼方向。那个主谋站在黑色轿车的旁边，他一直用手帕捂着嘴让Scott没办法看清相貌，挡在前面的保镖像是一堵人肉做成的墙壁。  
【对，没错！你这个该死的小混蛋！】  
怨声载道的旅客们终于得到了的解放，连那个要员都被手下扶着慢吞吞的下了船。Wade跟在他的后面不远，他的嘴巴里被塞了一只苹果。

对面频繁的传来惨叫声，Sam丢掉打空了的手枪，又从身上摸出来了把刀。他看起来根本就没想活命。Scott把脚边的一个箱子踹飞了起来，绕到后面的手下已经从那里扑了过来。  
Sam正和Jack背靠背的站在一起，Jack抬手打掉了主谋的手机，这让迫近的其他人被吓到了一样往后面缩了缩，把那个男人包围了起来。  
「我们现在该怎么办？！」Jack一边把最后一弹夹的子弹上膛一边焦急的问道。Sam阴狠的沉下了脸。正在把集装箱堆高用以阻挡视线的Scott闻言转过头来，凉凉的补了句，「你们上船前就该考虑这个后果的。」  
「闭嘴，臭小子，这都是意外！」Jack烦躁的一拳锤到了箱子上，被撞击的金属盒子发出沉闷的声音。  
「是是，等待会儿你脑袋搬家了我会帮你在墓碑补上这句的。」又有个从后面靠近了的家伙，Sam冲过去用刀抹开了那人的喉咙，前面的那群人也在悄悄的缩小着包围圈，Jack端正了枪，想要再给那个主谋一个下马威，可是不远处忽然响起了接二连三的惨叫声。  
Scott撑着集装箱站起来，正在缓慢靠近他的Logan一手扭断了一个守在附近人的脖子，一边把抽了一半的雪茄丢到了地上踩灭。  
「哟。小精灵。」他松开捏住那个人的手，朝着Scott的方向歪了歪脑袋，「还活着呢？」  
那个主谋停止了持续不断的咳嗽，他被手下搀扶着转了个身看向来犯者，唉声叹气的叠好那张手帕塞进了衣兜里。  
「James船长…正打算去，咳咳，拜访您呢。」  
「别来这一套了，Cain。」Logan踹开伏在脚边的尸体，大踏步的向着Scott的方向走了过来，「叫你那几个不中用的废物把我的小精灵放出来。」  
Scott推开Jack试图抓向他的手，他从箱子们的后面走了出来，伸手拨弄了一下额前的头发，有点腼腆的朝着Logan笑了一下。  
「您瞧，我把自己保护的不错。」他拍平自己的衣角，然后被走过来的Logan一把拽到了身边。  
「待会你就不这么觉得了。」Logan皱着眉把他从头到脚审查了一遍，发现脸上有被揍过的痕迹忍不住又加重了语气。  
这种旁若无人的态度让站在一边的其他人都目害了，Cain努力的咳嗽了好几声，又跺了跺脚才好不容易吸引回来Logan的注意力。他有点警惕的看着对方保镖的动作，不动声色的将Scott扯到了自己身后。  
「既然James船长没什么问题，那我也要继续清理门户了。」他捂着嘴咳了几声转过身，然后对手下一挥手。Logan护着Scott往墙壁靠过去，忽然密集起来的枪火让那两个入侵者破口大骂。  
又交锋起来的几个人让战网密布了整个仓库周围，Scott小心翼翼的弹掉了几颗流窜到他们附近的子弹，又和Logan回到了集装箱的后面。  
「Remy马上到。」Logan把他压到墙边低声说，看到他还算完好的小精灵让那些不安的情绪都一扫而空了，他一转身就把Scott按进了一个死角，枪声在他们背后响起来，Logan把头贴过去，深深的吻住了Scott。  
贴近他的主人让Scott的脑中一片空白，他把手指在Logan的脑后交缠起来，让对方更密切的贴到他的身上。  
附近似乎已经展开了肉搏战。紧闭的眼睛忽然感觉到亮度的一刹那，伴随着堆过头顶的那个集装箱被一脚踹开，不知道从什么位置飞过来的几颗流弹深深的钉在了他头边的墙壁上。  
压在他身上的Logan动作忽然一僵，然后一头栽倒进了他的肩窝里。  
「不…Master……」原本眯成细缝的双眼一瞬间瞪圆。又一辆轿车在附近停了下来，Wade拉开车门跳下来，被他夹在身侧的枪械无差别的扫射了一梭子。  
「Remy！」听到声音的大副抬起头来，看到Scott正把Logan的手臂挂到自己肩膀上，以难以理解的速度朝他冲了过来。  
「Scott？Logan怎么了？」他帮着灯神把Logan搭进了车里，他们船长无比沉重一动不动，Scott的表情看起来就像是要哭了。  
「他脑袋中枪了！别在这停着，开车！！」

Scott把颤抖着的双手压到了Logan的脑袋上，聚集在他手边的那些红色亮点团团围绕起来，把那里映衬的像是一条绸缎。  
「挑点平坦的路…拜托……」Remy正在努力搜寻附近的医院，他看了一眼后视镜，Scott正背对着他，他身边闪烁着大量耀眼的红光，反射过来都快要把眼睛刺瞎了。  
那些红色的亮点把他的指尖系数缠绕了起来，Scott深吸了一口气，他尽量压抑着手指的颤抖，将它们缓慢的探进Logan中枪的后脑里。等到他摸到那颗钉死在那里的子弹，背后已经被汗浸湿了。  
子弹在被手指带动着后移，红色的细丝修补着破损的神经，大量的消失在Logan的脑袋里又大量的补充到Scott的手指边，耀眼的红色光芒越发的黯淡起来。行进着的车子忽然有了个小小的颠簸，Scott尖锐的吸了口气。  
等到Remy找到医院停下来，他的后座已经趋于平静了。他蹦下车，一脸惊讶的看着Logan也若有所思的拉开车门走了下来。  
「Logan！？你不是……Scott呢？」  
「谁是Scott？」

***

Wade把对侍中的一群人全都打趴了才发现Remy已经开车走了。他给他没什么义气的兄弟打了个电话，往码头赶的Remy扭头看了眼正坐在副驾驶席上的船长。他正沉着脸拉下车窗点燃了根雪茄，手指不自觉的扯紧了自己的衣领。  
Logan没和别人交流就回到了自己的船长室，他还记得自己跑出船舱时候的冲动，挤满人的码头，五号仓库。他松开拽着衣领的手指，捏着一对透明翅膀把正晕倒在那的小精灵提了起来。只有他半个手掌大小的小精灵五官都几乎看不清楚，他连维持护目镜的能量都没有了，只能昏昏沉沉的耷拉着触角睡在那里。  
Logan晃动了一下手指，他又伸出一只手让那只小精灵躺到了他的手背上，盯着对方看了好半天才反应过来这样的行为有点变态。他找了个空的雪茄盒把小精灵压着翅膀塞了进去。他还得在这里待两天，平常的他一下船就该去附近的酒吧找点乐子了。

Scott觉得自己被提了起来。他像很久以前那样的踏上了阶梯，白光的尽头是模糊的森林倒影。他穿过雾蒙蒙的空气，被带动的向前飘了过去，有些颜色各异的亮点闪烁在他的周围，隐约中似乎听到了朋友的呼唤声。  
教授说欢迎回来，Scott。  
久到他都有点遗忘了。

Logan把雪茄盒子和那盏灯一起丢到了床头柜上，他烦躁的抓着头发在屋子里来回走了几遍。被扫落在地上的海军帽，挂在椅子上的皮带，整理好了的床铺和桌子上的一叠盘子，他抓过衣架上的外套，叼着雪茄走出了房间。门在他身后砰的一声关紧。  
他漫无目的的在码头附近转了一圈，开的Remy的那辆车。车厢里有人让人觉得不安的味道，焦急紧迫的拉扯他的神经。他打开车窗把音响的声音开到最大，然后在一家酒吧门口停了车。  
五分钟后Logan抓着一只酒瓶又从里面走了出来，他用衣领抹掉脸颊上的口红印，随手把那个写着电话号码的小纸条丢到了附近的垃圾桶里。  
这不太对。他松了松领带，不远处飘来了熟悉的甜腻香味，Logan把头转过去，看到了一家新开业的蛋糕店。

Scott在森林里看到了几个熟识的朋友，他们站在升降梯的拐角和他打招呼。偶尔有挥动着翅膀的灯神飞过来，像个五颜六色的光束一样消失在了树林的深处。  
「好久不见，Scott。」  
「欢迎回来。」  
有人大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，他听从着教授的指引走上旋转楼梯，一眼就瞧见了自己的那辆练习船，连上面磨损的痕迹都一模一样的停在那儿，就好像这么多年都没有改变过。  
挂在鼻梁上的护目镜像是被撬松了一样摇晃了起来，Scott捏着镜框把它摘下来，抬头往高耸入云的树顶看过去。

等到Logan拎着那个蛋糕盒子走上甲板的时候，终于看到了正在被喋喋不休的Wade拖在那里聊天的Remy。雇佣兵对他家大副的见死不救十分不满，正在用长的可怕的句子提醒他这个行为有多么失礼，Remy苦着一张脸点头称是，Wade频繁的表示他预备为这件事唱首歌。  
Logan按着雇佣兵的脸把他推到了一边，用力太大差点让他翻过栏杆掉下船。他把手臂挂到Remy的肩膀上把他往船舱里带过去，大副像是见了鬼一样的盯着他手里的蛋糕盒。  
「我不会帮你吃这个！」  
「不是买给你的。」Logan停顿了一下，他站在甲板上跺了跺脚，Wade正拼命从栏杆外面翻回来，「上车前你是不是跟我说了个名字？」

教授和Scott聊了聊这些年森林里的状况，他们依然避世而无害，像是普通的族群一样生活在这座森林里。  
他们提到了一点以前的事情，Beast，Iceman还有Angle。教授为他上个主人最后的那个愿望感到惋惜，太过于违规让拼命想要完成它的Scott直接被送回了灯里，Jean被那些他没来得及带走的能量反噬而死，不该属于他的愧疚让他困在灯里沉寂了近百年。  
「希望这一切你都放下了，我的孩子。」教授操控着轮椅过来，轻轻的把手搭在了Scott的肩膀上。Scott有点逃避的按了一下额头，护目镜没有再次出现，他怔然的抬起手，看到那些淡薄的几乎透明的红色亮点，悉悉索索的从他的手指边掉落了。  
「Master…」完全没有得到补充的能量让Scott几乎愣在了当场，他开始不确定Logan是不是真的被他救回来了。老天他居然把Logan一个人丢在那儿了，在他错失的让那颗子弹钻进他的脑袋之后——  
「想要回去了吗，我的孩子。」

Logan拉开房门的时候看到雪茄盒还完好无损的被胡乱丢弃在床头柜上，他打开那个盒子把他的小精灵重新提了出来。没什么反应的灯神像是昆虫一样在他的手心里蜷缩着身子，待的地方不对让他染上了一点烟草的味道。  
Logan把Scott脸颊上沾到的那点烟丝抹掉，他的小精灵毫无意识的任由他摆弄着，像是只留下了一个软软的驱壳。

手指在Scott的额头上轻轻点了一下，脚底的地板缓慢扭曲着变成了一团雾似的，恍惚而朦胧的白色光芒。  
Scott低头沉默了一会儿，然后弯腰给了教授一个拥抱。  
「替我向他们问好。」  
脚向前迈出，逐渐陷入的那团白茫茫的雾气里。  
教授又想起了什么似的伸手抓了他一把，「你的通道……」后面的声音都听不见了。

被他安置在床上的Scott忽然发出了大幅度的吸气声，收拾着盘子的Logan把头转了过去，一道淡红色的光芒穿过天花板直入天空，停留了大概两秒就像是被关闭了似的消失不见了。  
Logan快步向着他的小精灵走过去，才一靠近床边就听到那里发出了细微的爆炸声。恢复了人形的Scott用手肘撑着床板坐起来，他没什么力气的扯住了Logan的衣领，透露出的声音仿佛是在哭。  
「我的通道…被关闭了……」  
Logan伸手抹掉了他下巴挂上的那滴泪珠，然后抓住那里抬起来，失去了护目镜的Scott眼睛清澈透明，像一池湖水。

***

他们花了一点时间才让Logan想起了一小部分的事情。Scott没什么力气的靠在他的怀里，一边往嘴里塞蛋糕一边在Logan和自己说话的时候补充一点小细节。他的主人的手臂死死的搂在他的腰上，让他觉得动一下都非常费劲。  
「我要断气了，Master。」Scott皱着眉拍了拍那里。  
「所以，你是我的许愿精灵，我们一起完成了个不得了的愿望？」Logan稍微松开了一点怀抱，让Scott可以找到一个更好的位置偎好。  
「两个。」Scott又往嘴巴里塞了一勺蛋糕，「还有我是灯神。」  
「后面那个可是你自己的过错，居然算到我的头上了！」Logan不满的抱怨道。  
「哇哦。您想起来的时机可真奇妙。」Scott抽了抽嘴角。  
他们又对了对其他的事情，最后以Logan把他的小精灵重新按回床上告一段落。后者正在将勺子上剩余的那点奶油舔干净，Logan伸手捏住了他嘴角边泄露出来的舌尖。  
「我们之前是不是还有个约定？」  
Scott缩了下肩膀，Logan脸上挂着的那个笑容让他觉得不详。  
「我很虚弱，Master…」灯神咕哝着，他无辜的眨眨眼睛，然后求饶般的舔了舔Logan的手指。  
「那就，补充点能量。」

***

「所以我还有一个愿望。」Logan按住他的肩膀，湿润的吻自Scott的颈后一直蔓延到了腰上，「试试这个。」  
Scott把头埋在枕头里发出气闷的应答声，他有点不确定的偏过一点头，看Logan探身过来抓住他的后脑，把他重新按回了那里。背对让他看不到Logan的脸，只能因为那些更深入的探究而喘息着抓紧身下的被单。  
「哈啊、Master…等等……」耳廓被轻轻的舔了一口让他猛然绞紧了深埋在他身体里的那根东西，攥紧胯下的手指把他的意识都快要拨弄的没有了。太过猛烈的情事让他只能被动接受而没办法思考，他掐住自己的手指想要听清Logan到底贴在他耳边说了什么。  
「我的愿望。」  
「Stay with me,Scott. Forever.」  
手指交缠进了他的指缝里。Scott听到了脑袋里的咔哒声，像是最后一个齿轮被调整好。他脱力的闷哼出声，然后闭上了眼睛。  
「Yes. Master.」

 

Fin.

 

摸灯play。时间线在风暴之前。  
很雷。慎。

Scott醒过来的时候觉察到了点不对劲。他的主人正坐在床边，一手托着下巴，一手摸着那盏灯底端不平稳的地方，一脸的若有所思。濒临午夜的海面漆黑平静，房间里点亮的壁灯昏黄暗淡，照的Logan的脸色都有点诡异。  
窗外下了点雨，隔着层玻璃敲在窗棱叮当作响，连同Logan手指敲击在桌面上的频率，竟然有点和谐。  
Scott从床上爬起来，没办法相接的联结让他摸不准Logan的心情，只有铺陈在眼前的那个侧脸像在思索什么似的。微微绷紧的下巴，骨节分明的手指，Scott探身过去，一把就将它们按在了桌子上。  
他不想知道Logan到底在为了什么而不高兴，但是解决这个才是他应该的工作，不是吗。  
Logan把头向他的方向转了过来，忽然伸手捏住了他的下巴。Scott怔了一秒，然后毫不抵抗的松开牙关，让他的手指轻而易举的探入他的嘴巴里，和舌头纠缠在了一起。  
另一只手松开一直抓着的灯移到他的后颈捏了捏，忽然一把抓住用力往自己的方向一带，Scott维持着半跪在床上的姿势猛地跌进了Logan的怀里。  
想要提出问题的时候听到了头顶的叹息声，眼睛里闪动着奇异光芒的Logan抓着那盏灯，把它凑到了Scott的鼻子底下。  
Scott提了口气，他有些吃不准的盯着自己栖身的地方几秒钟，然后慢吞吞的移动脑袋，让自己的视线和Logan正看过来的相交。  
Logan叼上了一根雪茄，没点燃的那种，他正用手指摩挲着灯帽的位置，然后像是使用打火机那样从那里擦下来，粗糙的手指顺着灯帽后面到把手的那段弧线抚摸下来，然后在交接点流连忘返。  
蓦然加重的动作让Scott的小腹一紧，他吞了口口水僵直在了那里，全身上下一动不敢动，只有背骨下面的那一小段地方透着微薄的凉意和汗湿感，像是被按住了穴位一样挺直了。  
Logan的声音夹杂着一点烟草的味道飘了过来，直直贴到了他的耳边。  
「衣服脱掉。」  
舌尖扫过耳垂带给他一阵战栗，Scott迟疑着试图找回自己的声音。  
「……Master？」  
手掌缓慢的自把手延伸到了下端，Logan轻轻扣住底座的那个凹槽，然后将视线投射到了Scott的身上。喉结上下滚动了一下，Scott收回手指，一把抓住了自己的衬衣衣领，动作迅速的松开了扣在那里的两颗纽扣，Logan把灯放回了桌子上，他好像不耐烦似的一把抓住对方的衣服，把掩在裤子里的那部分也提了起来，在Scott没反应过来之前就整个向上拽起来，就着这样的姿势把他的双手紧紧的包覆捆绑了起来。  
Scott惊讶的撑圆了眼睛，他在那团布料下面尝试挣动了一下，Logan拽着他的双手用力向脑后压了压，他就不由自主的半跪着向前挺起胸膛，被迫摆出了一种接近于奉献的姿势。  
「Master！」抗议的声音戛然而止在对方的逼近里，凑到他脖颈间舔吻的动作让Scott用力咬紧了下唇，他的主人全身都是那种让他的神经突突跳个不停的味道，像是最烈的酒最纯的烟，随着他的接近而猛烈强硬的灌进自己的鼻腔里。过于灼热让神经都快要被烧断了。  
Scott张口用力呼吸了一下，Logan伸臂揽住他的腰，把他的双手拉回前面，然后抱起他让他坐进了自己的怀里，他背贴在Logan的胸膛上，微微垂着视线看自己栖身的那盏灯又被抓进Logan的手里，清晰明显的递到了他的眼前。  
Logan把下巴放到了Scott的肩膀上，然后像是找到了新玩具的孩子一样，一边摆弄着手里的那个物件一边用低沉沙哑的声音在他的耳边提出问题。  
「这是哪儿？」手指压在了把手的里侧。Scott屏住了呼吸，他的后背因为那些过度的戳弄而显得僵硬。  
但是Logan并不在意他的沉默，只是用手捏住灯的底座，暧昧又缓慢让它在自己的手指间旋转，「这里呢？」Scott觉得裤子已经被自己勃发的阴茎顶了起来。他稍微向后靠了靠，想要移开注视着那盏灯的视线，觉察到他的动作的Logan猛然收紧了自己的手臂，强迫性的将他的头重新移了回来。  
「这是哪儿，我的小精灵？」  
灯神的喉咙里溢出了破碎的呻吟声，他微微侧过一点身子，让自己胸前挺立起来的乳尖在他的主人锁紧的手臂内侧磨蹭起来。那些不能直接加诸在他身上的爱抚像是隔靴搔痒，让他的神经恍惚而脆弱的绷紧成了一条直线。  
「回答。」  
「腰！我的腰！」Scott大幅度的吸了口气，他的声音已经不由自主的带上了点哭腔，双手在布团底下毫无用处的挣动了几下，他缩起肩膀，让自己的背肌贴紧Logan随着笑声而略带震动的胸膛上。那里几乎被冷汗浸透了。  
「好孩子。」轻飘飘的吻在他的肩膀上碰了一下就移开，Scott痉挛了一下，他眼神迷离的被重新固定住了脑袋，强迫性的随着Logan抚弄灯身的举动而发出濒临崩溃的喘息呻吟声。他几乎无意识的一边在Logan的大腿上摩擦自己的下身一边回答那些毫无意义的问题，而Logan硬是压着他的动作，只让他感受那些手指上越发深入的探究。身体毫无预兆的被这样的动作送上了几次顶点，把他的全身掌控在手里的主人只是蹭着他的脸颊，一次又一次的将他试图抚摸自己阴茎的双手推开。  
「Master…够了……」绑住双手的布料松的快要掉下来也没人发现，Scott整个瘫软在Logan的怀抱里，全身都被汗水浸湿了。他觉得自己浑身不对劲，弥漫在他身体周围的那些气息挑逗一样撩拨着他的神经，而混沌的大脑几乎已经不能思考，只有身体敏感的一碰就会燃烧起来，连Logan凑在他肩膀上的呼吸都让他快要射出来。  
那盏被他的主人抓在手里的灯把他毫无死角的展示了出来，几乎所有的敏感点都被一一探索询问过，而不管做出怎样羞耻的回答，他都不能得到它们。  
在Scott抽搐着到达第三次干高潮的时候，Logan终于将那盏灯重重放回了桌子上，灯神因为这样的动作而猛烈的颤抖了一下，然后他的腰被提起来，湿透的裤子被一把扯下来，Logan抱着他转了个身，直视着他涣散的瞳孔将自己的欲望狠狠的推进了他的身体里。  
Scott摇晃了一下，他的声音哑到快要说不出话，只能迎合般的分开自己的双腿，一边含糊的呻吟着，一边把全身力量挂在对方身上，随着起伏缓慢的把额头顶在了Logan的肩膀上。  
下一个高潮来的更加迅速，几乎是身体里的腺体被用力擦过就让他射到了Logan的手上。Scott把手从松动的衬衣里抽出来，指尖微颤的抚到了Logan的脸颊上，他把那根一直没有点燃的雪茄从他的主人的嘴巴里抽出来，然后低头吻上了那里。苦涩的味道在他的口腔里蔓延开来，Logan抱着他站起来，转身将他重新按回到了床上。  
Scott在第二回合开始没多久就睡着了，像是精力被抽干了似的。那些没来得及吸收的能量弹跳在空气四周，形成了一个又一个红色的亮点。

 

Fin.


End file.
